


adrift

by PhyllisCake



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabblish, Time Travel, but not, i cant seem to write in any other style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhyllisCake/pseuds/PhyllisCake
Summary: For five years, Laurent wanders alone.





	

0.

His first thought when he landed was to find out where and _when_ he had arrived at, being the practical person that he was. He didn’t have to worry about lack of time or the inevitable death and destruction that was looming behind them, not anymore, not yet. But still he stayed cautious, it wouldn’t do to simply fail after everything. He didn’t even stop to marvel at the fact that their miracle of a last hope had worked; if he did, knew he would begin analyzing every little detail and get stuck on figuring out the logistics and technicalities of what they had accomplished. But maybe that wouldn’t be so bad. Laurent was his mother’s son, after all, and any reminder he had of her was a reassuring thing for him.

 

0.

He found a nearby village and discovered he had ended up half a decade before they had planned.

Laurent could admit it.

He panicked.

 

0.

The chances they would all end up in the same place was practically nonexistent. The chances they would arrive around the right time was only marginally higher. But when faced with the reality of his situation, Laurent was lost and uncertain of the path he should follow.

He was no Owain, no Cynthia, with their bright smiles and hope that would not die--

He was no Nah, or Gerome, who could keep their friends at a distance and still find it in themselves to risk their lives to protect them--

He wasn’t like Inigo, or Brady, with their excessively caring personalities they kept hidden behind a mask but constantly shone through--

He was not Severa, not Kjelle, with their tremendous strength of will against all odds--

He was not even Yarne or Noire, who despite their pessimistic views could still muster the courage to fight--

And he was no Lucina, who could always pull _something_ together to make a plan even in the face of utter despair--

He was just Laurent.

 

0.

Wandering.

what do i do

where do i go

im alone

 

0.

Yes. He was just Laurent. But Laurent is logical, practical, a scholar. He is his mother’s son, his father’s son. He can make it through this.

Just think.

He reminds himself.

Over and over.

 

1.

He slowly comes to grips with himself as he journeys through the world of the past. He makes small plans, small steps.

Survive.

Get to Ylisse.

Find a place to stay.

Earn some money.

Look for the others.

Sometime, his confidence breaks-- _what would Lucina do?_

 

2.

During his journey, he stops often, to observe something, to learn, and gain knowledge.

It’s in his blood, after all.

And it’s what keeps him grounded when he otherwise feels he could just throw it all away and give up.

So he continues on this path, waiting, ignoring anything and everything but his search for knowledge and his friends.

 

4.

It’s been a few years, and the time is wearing him down. His days are filled with new discoveries and studies and research--and reminders and memories of his mother. Sometimes, though, he curses it all, up to and including that hope that landed him here.

He hasn’t found anyone yet.

 

4.

Being alone hurts.

 

5.

It takes a war to snap him out of it. Not a miracle, but a war. He hears about it and remembers why he is here for his parents and his friends; he starts to pull himself back together. He finally feels like he can accept his life as it is. He’s gained so much since he ended up here years before, and when he meets his parents again he can be proud. He will not regret it, or wish for something different.

And this time, he will save them.

 

6.

“Mother?”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this interpretation of Laurent is extreme...or maybe not extreme enough. xP  
> also, abrupt ending sorry.
> 
> I feel like Laurent has a lot of potential with that 3 year gap. He really could have done a lot, and a story I was considering writing was if he got more involved, but like my other ideas I'm not sure I'll ever write it. ;;
> 
> and honestly, i think i suck at titles; might change it might not.


End file.
